Hey Arnold! Chat Room
by SuprSingr
Summary: Just SuprSingr goofing off. Read what all the "Hey Arnold!" characters have to say in their school chat room. Everyone is sixteen!
1. Signing on

**A/N: **Alrighty then. The only reason I'm doing this is for kicks, so nobody say anything rude. I just got my first flame not too long ago. It was pretty pointless, though, to be honest. Flames are kind of stupid. It's like running up to someone randomly and screaming, "YOU SUCK! GO DIE!" and then running away, ya know? No good reason for it, and there are people who write much worse fics than me, so why I'm getting yelled at is beyond me. Oh well. *Shrugs*

But basically, I've been reading a lot of fics like this lately, and they hurt my brain. So naturally I decided to write one! :D Enjoy, and keep in mind that I own NOTHING. B'bye!

**Helgoth**= Helga G. Pataki

**Shortman**= Arnold Shortman

**Pheebster** = Phoebe Heyerdahl

**LadiesMan33**= Gerald Johansen

**TheVampireSlayer** = Sid

**PumpkinProtector** = Stinky Peterson

**Fashionista999** = Rhonda Wellington Lloyd

**Hungry**= Harold Berman

**GoldenHero: **Mystery Character.

**CaptainAwesome**= SuprSingr (I might pop in once or twice just to be stupid)

Also, in case you may have noticed, there are a few characters missing from the list above. Well, that's because I got too tired to come up with any names for the following characters, so please, I'd like EVERYONE to try and come up with a good usernames for:

Thaddeus 'Curly' Gammelthorpe = ?

Lila Sawyer = ?

Any Other Characters I'm Forgetting = ?

Anywho, other than all that, the basic idea is that their school just got computers hooked up and they get to go online and talk to each other from the school library before and after school hours, and they can even sign onto the school chat room from OFF campus too. Cool, right? OH! **IMPORTANT**! Everyone is 16 here. Great.

NOW READ!

* * *

_**Helgoth has just signed on**_

**Helgoth: **Hi

**Helgoth: **Oh, so I'm the only one on at the moment then? Ugh.

**Helgoth: **I guess I'll just sign off for now then.

**Helgoth: **Oh, great, first talking to myself and now typing to myself... I really am a basket case!

_**Helgoth has just signed off**_

_**Shortman has just signed on**_

**_LadiesMan33 has just signed on_**

**Shortman: **Hey, Gerald.

**LadiesMan33: **No no man! You gotta call me LadiesMan on here!

**Shortman: **Why?

**LadiesMan33: **It makes me seem mysterious.

**Shortman: **But everyone already knows what username you're going by.

**LadiesMan33: **So? I'm still mysterious. Girls like mysterious.

**Shortman: **But you have a girlfriend.

**LadiesMan33: **Man, why do you have to keep pushing me back down? Can't I have a little fun for once?

**Shortman: **Sorry, Ger-LadiesMan.

**LadiesMan33: **Thank you.

**_Helgoth has just signed on_**

**Shortman: **Hey, Helga.

**LadiesMan33: **Sup, babe.

**Helgoth: **Criminy! Why do I keep signing on at the most inopportune moments? I'm out of here!

_**Helgoth has just signed off**_

**LadiesMan33: **What was that about?

**Shortman: **There's no telling with Helga.

**LadiesMan33: **Good point, dude.

**LadiesMan33: **So when are you going to ask her out?

**Shortman: **Never.

**LadiesMan33: **mgwwenglobqagv... WHY?

**Shortman: **I already told you why.

**LadiesMan33: **Ugh. Please, Arnold, refresh me memory.

**Shortman: **No, you're supposed to call me 'Shortman', remember?

**LadiesMan33: **Don't change the subject!

**Shortman: **I'm just telling you to call me 'Shortman' instead of 'Arnold'.

**LadiesMan33: **Yeah, well, STOP. Answer the question.

**Shortman: **I would, but I don't remember what it was.

**LadiesMan33: **But it's on the screen! Scroll up!

**Shortman: **Yeah, you asked me why. 'Why' what?

**LadiesMan33: **Why are you being difficult? Why. Don't. You. Ask. Helga. Out?

**Shortman: **No, she's 'Helgoth', LadiesMan.

**LadiesMan33: **That's it! Silent treatment until you answer the question.

**Shortman: **Fine!

**_Shortman has just signed off_**

**LadiesMan33: **;S KW,S RNKERJ LEASJN KRvVYVIYGUYVUHOJOIHYUD!

**_LadiesMan33 has just signed off_**

**__****_GoldenHero has just signed on_**

**GoldenHero: **Hello, anyone on?

**GoldenHero: **Well, I'll take that as a no.

**_GoldenHero has just signed off_**

**__****CaptainAwesome has just signed on**

**CaptainAwesome: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...HAHAHAHAHA! ...HAHAHA! ...HA!

_**CaptainAwesome has just signed off**_


	2. Fights and Football Heads

**A/N: **Hola, me compadres!

Okay, so in the last chapter, I had Arnold's username as "Shortman", and I will admit that I got Helga's username from an old "_Hey Arnold!_" book that I don't even own (I found the username she had through a fic mentioning it), but the only reason I had Arnold listed down as "Shortman" was because I had no way of finding out what his old username was in the book. So a huge thank you to Kisstriss for informing me that his username in the book was "Zen-Boy" (Perfect username for him, too :D), so please excuse any confusion! I am sorry!

Now for the winners of all the usernames that I was too lazy to come up with myself! :D You will see those at the bottom along with mention of the person of who came up with said username next to it. :)

**Helgoth**= Helga G. Pataki

**Zen-Boy **= Arnold Shortman

**Pheebster** = Phoebe Heyerdahl

**LadiesMan33**= Gerald Johansen

**TheVampireSlayer** = Sid

**PumpkinProtector** = Stinky Peterson

**Fashionista999** = Rhonda Wellington Lloyd

**Hungry **= Harold Berman

**GoldenHero = **Mystery Character.

**CaptainAwesome **= SuprSingr

**STALKERGEEK = **Thaddeus "Curly" Gamelthorpe - (Username by _Dreamnorm_)

**EverSoOnline99 = **Lila Sawyer - (Username by _Azure129_)

**Luckster66613 = **Eugene - (Username by _Dreamnorm_)

**GroovyLoveChild1 = **Sheena - (Username by _Azure129_)

And if Nadine was on, she'd definitely be "BugCatcher" by Azure. :) The second place for Lila's username, though, was "Ev3rSoCountryGal" which is only _slightly_ different than what **gallegosdulce** suggested. It was such a cute idea that I felt I simply MUST share. :D Thanks a ton everyone!

Now, onto the fun! :D

**Disclaimer: **Haha! I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, and yet this is still here! :D Oh, the happiness. Well, the disclaimer is here now, and I assure you all that I most DEFINITELY don't own the show, so there we are. Now read!

* * *

**_Pheebster has just signed on_**

**_Helgoth has just signed on_**

**Pheebster: **Greetings, Helga.

**Helgoth: **Oh, thank God! I actually signed on when someone NOT lame is on! Wow. The apocalypse must be near. :P

**Pheebster: ***Giggles* Oh, Helga...

**Helgoth: **Seriously, Pheebs! Yesterday every time I signed on, either no one else was online, or it was just some pitiful loser!

**Pheebster: **Even Arnold?

**Helgoth: **Don't push it, Pheebs.

**Pheebster: **Not pushing!

**Helgoth: **Good. So how've ya been on your vacation up there in Japan?

**Pheebster: **It's been most fascinating, Helga. I've already learned so much about my heritage. Thank you for asking.

**Helgoth: **Eh, no problem. I just kinda miss ya a little. I've been surrounded by nothing but boobs for nearly a week now.

**Pheebster: **Well, I will be returning at the end of the month. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience for you.

**Helgoth: **Who's talking inconveniences, Pheebs? You're my best friend. Of course I miss you.

**Pheebster: **Aw, I miss you too, Helga.

**Helgoth: **Okay, no more mushiness, Pheobe. I just got some cavities filled a week ago and I don't want to make any new ones just yet.

**Pheebster: **Oh, of course, Helga. *Giggles*

**_Zen-Boy has just signed on_**

**Helgoth: **Oh, Criminy! Can't I get a moments peace?

**Zen-Boy: **Hey Helga. What's wrong?

**Helgoth: **You!

**Zen-Boy: **What?

**Pheebster: **I believe she's in distress because of your sudden presence, Arnold.

**Zen-Boy: **Ah. Well, I can just leave if it'll make you happy, Helga.

**Helgoth: **Please.

**_LadiesMan33 has just signed on_**

_**Hungry has just signed on**_

**_Fashionista999 has just signed on_**

**Helgoth: **GAH!

**Fashionista999: **What's her problem?

**LadiesMan33: **Yeah?

**Helgoth: **Nothing, nothing. And of course since Rhonda's on, that means - 3, 2, 1...

**_STALKERGEEK has just signed on_**

**Helgoth: **Right on cue.

**STALKERGEEK: **RHONDA, MY DARLING! MY SWEET! HOW YOUR PRESENCE, EVEN ONLINE AND SO FAR AWAY, INTOXICATES MY BEING!

**Fashionista999**: Curly, go away!

**Helgoth**: And lay off the caps lock! Geez!

**Zen-Boy: **Uh, guys?

**STALKERGEEK: **I CAN'T. THE KEY IS JAMMED!

**Fashionista999: **Much like the flow of blood to your brain.

**STALKERGEEK: **YOU ARE SO WITTY, MY DARLING!

**Hungry: **Hey does anyone got any food?

**Helgoth: **Even if we did, it's not like we could just hand it over to you. We're all on the computer, you moron!

**Hungry: **Madm Fortres Mommy!

**Zen-Boy: **Guys?

**LadiesMan33: **Yo! My man Arnold's got something to say!

**Helgoth: **Like anyone cares what the football head has to say.

**Pheebster: **I do believe that Gerald is right, Helga.

**Helgoth: **And it's so like you to agree with Tall-Hair-Boy!

**LadiesMan33:** Hey, lay off her, man!

**Helgoth: **I am not a man!

**LadiesMan33: **Could've fooled me...

**STALKERGEEK: **RHONDA! I LOVE YOU! I'M SNIFFING A LOCK OF YOUR HAIR AS I SPEAK!

**Helgoth: **What did you just say, Hair Boy?

**Fashionista999: **Ugh. Grow up, Curly! ...Wait, how did you get a lock of my hair?

**LadiesMan33: **How come nobody knows how to scroll up anymore?

**Hungry: **I'm so HUUUUUUUUUUNNGGRRRY!

**STALKERGEEK: **IT DOES NOT MATTER, MY DEAREST! WHAT MATTERS IS HOW DEEP OUR LOVE RUNS THROUGH OUR VEINS!

**Helgoth: **Shut up, Pink Boy! If you're so hungry then get off your fat butt and go get something! And YOU, GERALDO - Don't tell me how to treat my best friend! I've known her longer than you!

**Fashionista999: **I don't love you, you freak! Now stay away from me!

**LadiesMan33: **So what! She LOVES me!

**Helgoth: **What do ya want? A metal? She loves me too!

**Fashionista999: **I don't love either of you!

**Helgoth: **You stay out of this, Princess! We weren't talking about YOU! GROSS!

**STALKERGEEK: **I WILL NEVER REST! NOT UNTIL I HAVE THE LOVE OF MY BEAUTIFUL RHONDA!

**Hungry: **Shut up, Helga!

**Helgoth: **Wow. It took you THAT long to type THREE WORDS? *Rolls eyes*

**LadiesMan33: **Gross, Helga. She loves me MORE!

**Zen-Boy: **Guys, really?

**Helgoth: **Stay out of this, Arnoldo! And she so does NOT, Gerald! Just shut up already! Criminy, you're giving me a migraine!

**Fashionista999: **Wow, Curly, looks like you'll be awake FOREVER. :P And you just leave me ALONE, HELGA.

**STALKERGEEK: **NEVER!

**Hungry: **Shut UP, Hellga!

**LadiesMan33: **You deserve it, HelGOTH. Oooh! Look at how Harold spelled Helga's name! XD So appropriate!

**Helgoth: **SHUT UP! Ladies Man my butt! You've only had ONE girlfriend in your WHOLE life at sixteen, and it's my best friend! And as for YOU, Rhonda - gladly. -_-

**Pheebster: ***%&^FND$*(#&$&SG#FWT(^($)(&^!%TWQ#!~^#$*^#A*!^#$*!*#&^*^$*%&$*%G&*%*&%*%*$!T3QT%^*&$!%#&*!%#&*!_!_!

**Hungry: **I realy want a BLT rite about know.

**Hungry: **...Oh, sorry...

**Pheebster: **Good. Now Gerald, Helga, I love you both, it's just in different ways. There is absolutely NO reason for you to fight about who I love more.

**Hungry: **Yeah, manly cause its realy creepy and gross.

**Helgoth: **Oh, NOW you can type. e_e

**Zen-Boy: **You know, I've been trying to get you guys attention for a while now. You all really shouldn't fight.

**Helgoth: **It's not my fault your best friend is an idiot.

**LadiesMan33: **e_e

**_EverSoOnline99 has just signed on_**

**Helgoth: **And THAT is where I draw the line.

_**Helgoth has just signed off**_

**EverSoOnline99: **What did I miss?

**LadiesMan33: **Just Helga being a drama queen, as usual.

**EverSoOnline99: **Oh, I'm sure she didn't mean to cause any trouble. :)

**LadiesMan33: **Ugh. Now you sound like Arnold. What? Do you have a crush on her too? XD

**Zen-Boy: **Gerald!

**LadiesMan33: **It's LadiesMan, dude, LadiesMan.

**_Zen-Boy has just signed off_**

**Fashionista999: **Well, this has all been nice and all, but I'm afraid I have to run. Ta-ta!

**_Fashionista999 has just signed off_**

**STALKERGEEK: **GOODBYE, MY LOVE!

**LadiesMan33: **And 3, 2, 1...

**_STALKERGEEK has just signed off_**

**LadiesMan33: **Yup.

**Pheebster: **Gerald, you won't fight with Helga anymore about me, will you?

**LadiesMan33: **Of course not, Babe. She just pressed my buttons.

**Pheebster: **Good. I'd better go now. I think I hear my father calling for me. I love you.

**LadiesMan33: **Love ya too, Pheebs. ;) Call ya later. *Kiss*

**Pheebster: ***Giggles*

**_Pheebster has just signed off_**

**EverSoOnline99: **Awwww, that was just oh too sweet!

**Hungry: **More like oh too discustng. I'm out of here.

**_Hungry has just signed off_**

**LadiesMan33: **Well, I guess that does it for me. See ya, Lila.

**EverSoOnline99: **Oh, okay. Goodbye.

**_LadiesMan33 has just signed off_**

**EverSoOnline99: **Well, I suppose I'm all alone now.

**_GoldenHero has just signed on_**

**EverSoOnline99: **Oh, hello there! Who are you?

**GoldenHero: **Just dust in the wind...

**EverSoOnline99: **Oh.

**_GoldenHero has just signed off_**

**EverSoOnline99: **How odd. Oh well.

**_EverSoOnline99 has just signed off_**

**_CaptainAwesome has just signed on_**

**CaptainAwesome: **S'yup. That's all for now! Tune in next time to-... to-... Well, I don't know WHAT will be happening in the next chapter. This one was pretty random. XD Well, see ya'll later, and don't forget to review! :D

**Luckster66613: **Who are you talking to?

**CaptainAwesome: **Huh-WHUH! Where the heck did YOU come from?

**Luckster66613: **I've been here all day. Just waiting for someone to log on so we can chat! :D

**CaptainAwesome: **But everyone just signed off... Where were you when they WERE online?

**Luckster66613: **Oh, they were? Well, darn it. I was just released from the hospital after a terrible accident that I'd rather not talk about... but I'm okay now! :D When I got back, though, I was still online, and no one was on.

**CaptainAwesome: **Oh, that sucks. Yeah, you just missed them.

**Luckster66613: **Well, gosh... Oh well. You know what they say! When life gives life gives you lemons, dance! Dance like there's a muskrat in your pants! Take it! :D

**CaptainAwesome: **Uh... Even I'm not THAT messed up in the head.

**_CaptainAwesome has just signed off_**

**Luckster66613: **Oh. Oh well! :D Might as well make the best of-vgb vc vb gvb gmjywhhwatrjp3 9ur0u

**_Luckster66613 has just signed off_**


End file.
